Jerry Dandridge and his prey
by Bloody13ash
Summary: Jerry Dandridge is thirsty for his next meal. Is it luck when a 16 year old arrives at his door?


Jerry Dandridge was just watching TV in his dark living room, when all of a sudden he hears a knock at his door. Jerry could tell by the delicate knock it was probably a teenage girl. He went to the door swiftly, opening it to no surprise, a teen aged girl. Hi, i'm selling candles for a school field trip, care to buy some? Jerry could tell by the annoyed look this girl didn't care for the such field trip. What's your name? The teenager replied, Amy. Jerry paused for a little to eye judge her body. Amy had straight golden brown hair that ended at her shoulders, her tall frame made her look pretty but fragile. Look, are you going to buy some candles are not, I don't have all day. Unfortunately for Amy, Jerry was getting hungry. He bought some candles and watched as she went down the street. It was late in the evening, the sky was dark already with the light of the moon shining through. Jerry was hidden in the shadows stalking Amy. She just got done with her last person to sell to, an old lady. Oh frick, I parked all the way down two blocks, just then Amy started to feel chills down her arms, feeling anxiety, Amy started to speed walk down the block. Jerry Dandridge was getting excited now, watching Amy getting scared was the beginning of the desire and lust for her blood, maybe even more... Jerry made some slight little noises to get Amy's blood flowing some more. Her heart beat grew with raging blood. Jerry was starting to creep up behind Amy. Amy suddenly turned around, startled to find the man earlier she sold candles to. The man who she could not stop staring at his well sculptured arms and body. Why was he standing in front of her now? Jerry enjoyed the confused look on her face, poor thing. What are you doing here? Amy asked this question almost slowly, she was feeling wary of this situation. My name is Jerry Dandridge. Saying this with an almost croaked smile, showing some of his perfect white teeth. An awkward silence fell between them. OK.. that's not what I asked. So Amy, where's your car, need a ride home? Thanks for the offer, but I can just walk to my car. Amy pointed down the block while saying this, unaware of Jerry. Jerry was not going to question this girl all night he needed blood now. Quick as a snake Jerry pushed down on a pressure point near Amy's neck to send her in a deep black out.

Amy woke up with a headache the size of a microwave. Where am I? She groaned. Looking around, she noticed the bed she was on, warm from her skin. The sheets were a dark gray. The room itself was a pretty good size. One book case, a closet, the lighting occurred to be a dim, making Amy's eyesight go weird. She could make out the figure of Jerry coming into the room though, if she wasn't facing towards the door Amy would've not heard him come in. Jerry could tell Amy was awake by the way her heart beat. He went up the stairs to his room, going through the door, sly like a fox and quite. Looking straight into the eyes of its prey. You kidnapped me? Jerry Dandridge didn't answer with his mouth but with his eyes. Amy could see Jerry's dark pitch-black eyes staring oddly at her face, no, her neck. Jerry went closer to Amy, standing above her. Looking, and hearing her pulse going crazy, like it would explode. Amy could not believe her eyes, sharp pointed teeth just appeared in Jerry's smile. By then Jerry's eyes were completely blacked out. Amy was stuck in those eyes. Jerry Dandridge used that gaze to slowly get on top of her in the bed. Pin her down almost. Jerry then went passionately to her neck. Brushing her long hair aside. Kissing it lightly at first, cherishing the tender skin. A sharp pain went through Amy, Jerry had bit her. It was gruesome at first, but then a new feeling completely different arsed. The feeling was ecstatic, sensational, intoxable. She could feel the blood in her veins drain into him. The touch of his cold pale skin. Jerry released from Amy's neck, blood running down his lips and chin. He could feel it, smell it. Jerry at the time was feeling the ecstasy of hot blood oozing down his throat. Such pleasure always made him want more. Amy was still hardly conscious, she could smell the coppery blood on her neck. Feeling as if death might come, in a dreamy state of mind. She looked over to her right to see Jerry was covered in her blood. The look on his face was horrid to Amy, he looked so satisfied as if hurting teen aged girls was a treat. Yet, looking at his beautiful body structure Amy couldn't help but forget those things and lure herself to his red lips. Jerry looked over at Amy, he could tell she lusted for him, they all do. At the time, Amy and Jerry were making out. Jerry was teasing her lip with his sharp fangs. Tasting the little blood drops he caused. Eventually this will have to end, he thought. No, Jerry knew a better idea. I'll lock you up. Jerry Dandridge whispered.


End file.
